Miettes
by neomina
Summary: Limpiándose las miguitas... Yaoi ligero.


Esta historia la escribí para un intercambio en el foro SSY. Tenía que escribir sobre galletas XD.

Esto me salió...

_**Miettes**_

Era muy joven aún. Lía apenas había salido de la adolescencia cuando la enviaron como sirvienta al Templo de Acuario. Su futuro guardián pronto llegaría al Santuario y el cuidado del pequeño se convirtió en su razón de ser desde aquella primera noche en que, agotado y somnoliento, lo vio entrar en la Onceava Morada unos pasos por detrás de su Maestro.

La muchacha compartía sus responsabilidades con el gigantesco Stavros. El griego reunía en su rostro los rasgos de todas las mezclas que habían asolado las tierras helenas en el transcurso de los siglos. Su aspecto, aparentemente rudo, contrastaba con la dulzura de Lía cuyos cálidos ojos castaños y su cabellera trigueña, eternamente recogida, le otorgaban un aspecto monjil.

En la bien surtida biblioteca de la Casa Circular dos pequeños aspirantes a Caballeros de Atenea pasaban las páginas de un gordo libraco. Lía los había visto ingeniárselas para alcanzar el enorme volumen que reposaba en el estante más alto de la librería. Encaramados a una silla y uno sobre los hombros del otro habían logrado hacerse con él sin provocar una catástrofe. Ahora, arrodillados sobre la alfombra y con el libro abierto ante ellos, juntaban sus azuladas cabelleras mientras, bajo los mechones de sus flequillos, sus ojos se abrían curiosos para devorar con avidez las historias que allí se contaban.

Lía los miraba con ternura.

Los dos niños componían una extraña pareja. Camus y Milo. Opuestos como la noche y el día.

El heleno era un pequeño inquieto, de carácter explosivo y con una cálida sonrisa perennemente dibujada en sus labios. Alegre y radiante como un día soleado. Por su parte, el francés era todo lo contrario a su griego compañero. Calmado y contenido, sus sonrisas eran un espectáculo reservado a un público reducido. Sereno y espléndido como una noche de luna llena.

A los ojos de la joven, los pequeños resultaban una fascinante combinación. Los dejó sumergidos en mil y una historias de caballerías y se dirigió a la cocina. Era ya casi media tarde y tenía aún cosas por hacer.

Regresó a la biblioteca un par de horas después. Subido sobre una butaca el próximo Caballero de Escorpio fingía blandir una espada ante los ojos del que sería su compañero de armas quien se resguardaba como podía de los mandobles que le lanzaba. Procurando no llamar la atención de los pequeños se acercó a la mesa de madera que ocupaba el centro del cuarto y depositó sobre ella una bandeja.

-¡Galletas! –gritó Milo. Absorto como estaba en el juego ni siquiera había visto a la muchacha entrar en la habitación pero su nariz percibió en seguida el olor envolvente de los dulces. Saltó desde su posición y se apresuró tras Camus para llegar junto a los recién horneados postres.

-¡Gracias! –Camus refrenó su impulso de abalanzarse sobre las galletas para agradecer el detalle a la joven.

-¡Gra..! ¡Gracias! –masculló Milo, como pudo. Más ansioso que su compañero, masticaba ya cuando recordó que aún no había expresado su agradecimiento. Sonrió a la chica y luego a Camus que le devolvió el gesto antes de dar el primer mordisco a su galleta.

Aguardó a que los pequeños terminasen. Una tras otra las galletas fueron desapareciendo de la bandeja; aunque no todas acabaron en la panza de los futuros Caballeros. Sus ropas, mejillas, bocas e incluso sus cabellos aparecían adornados por montones de pequeñas miguitas. La joven esbozó una sonrisa ante la estampa que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. Retiró la bandeja y les tendió unas servilletas al tiempo que les hacía notar lo desaliñado de su aspecto.

Los pequeños se pusieron en pie y sacudieron sus vestimentas. Se miraron al terminar.

-Tienes migas en la cara –rió Milo.

-¿Dónde? –Camus se pasó las manos por el rostro varias veces-. ¿Ya está? –preguntó tras acabar con lo que le pareció una exhaustiva limpieza.

-No –negó Milo-. Aún tienes –le aseguró-. Aquí… -dijo, pasando sus dedos sobre los labios de Camus-. Aquí… -repitió la acción sobre la punta de su nariz-. Y aquí… -finalizó, sacudiendo ligeramente el flequillo del francés-. ¿Yo tengo? –quiso saber en cuanto terminó.

Camus asintió. No dijo nada, pero como antes el griego había hecho con él limpió con sus manos el rostro de su compañero. Sus dedos apartaban con cuidado los pedacitos de galleta de la mejilla de Milo cuando un grito inesperado interrumpió su tarea.

-¡Milo! ¡Camus!

Los mencionados se sobresaltaron al escuchar sus nombres y tras parpadear rápidamente varias veces seguidas enfocaron sus miradas en la dirección de la que provenía la voz.

El que sería Caballero de Leo llegaba a la carrera.

Saga y Aioros entrenaban en el Coliseo. Las habilidades de los más mayores eran para los pequeños un increíble espectáculo que siempre se morían por ver; así que, tras sacudirse rápidamente las pocas migajas que aún quedaban sobre ellos Lía los vio partir corriendo junto al griego de ojos verdes.

Lía salía y Milo entraba. La sonrisa del Guardián de Escorpio la recibió en la entrada del Templo de Acuario.

-Buenos días – escuchó el saludo del Dorado Caballero y con una leve inclinación de cabeza correspondió a sus palabras. A penas había avanzado un par de pasos cuando la voz del griego llegó de nuevo a sus oídos.

-Lía… -llamó Milo, deteniendo sus pasos-. Hace mucho tiempo que no preparas galletas… -no se volvió, tan sólo le dirigió una fugaz mirada por encima del hombro al terminar de expresar ese pensamiento que de repente, desde algún lejano lugar de su memoria, había llegado a su cabeza.

Ella sonrío ante la velada petición del griego y en cuanto escuchó de nuevo el repiqueteo de sus pasos avanzando por el largo pasillo reanudó su camino.

El sol se ocultaba ya tras la línea del horizonte cuando Camus ingresaba en el Templo de la Vasija. Se frenó de golpe e inmediatamente sintió como Milo, que caminaba justo detrás de él, chocaba contra su cuerpo.

-Galletas… -susurró entre extrañado y sorprendido. Su mirada se había topado con una bandeja plateada rebosante de galletas que parecía estar esperándolos.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Milo. Camus, delante de él, le impedía ver lo que el francés estaba mirando.

-Lía ha hecho galletas –respondió al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para mirarlo.

Milo dio un paso de lado para poder ver lo que tanto parecía haber asombrado a Camus. La cara de desconcierto de su compañero lo había hecho sonreír y su sonrisa creció en sus labios cuando sus ojos constataron las palabras del francés.

-Pues no podemos despreciárselas –dijo, acercándose para tomar una. Mordió un pedazo y se acercó a Camus para ofrecerle compartirla. En cuanto los dientes del de Acuario se cerraron sobre la galleta aprovechó para empujarla un poco más sobre los labios del galo, consiguiendo que se deshiciese en un montón de pequeñas migajas.

-¡Milo…! –protestó Camus notando como las miguitas se pegaban sobre sus labios y se esparcían por su ropa.

-Lo siento –mintió descaradamente. La sonrisa en su boca restaba toda la credibilidad a sus palabras.

-Seguro… -aceptó con desconfianza.

-Estás lleno de migas –informó el griego.

-¡No me digas! –Camus se pasaba la mano por los labios arrastrando con ella las migas que se le habían adherido a la piel.

-Aún tienes…

Camus arqueó las cejas. Había entendido el juego de su compañero.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Esta vez Milo no usó los dedos. Sus labios se acercaron despacio al rostro de Camus para recoger con ellos las migas que se habían quedado en las comisuras de su boca.

-Aquí… -susurró en cuanto se separó-. Aquí… -su boca rodó por el mentón del francés y se deslizó por su cuello hasta el saliente de la clavícula-. Y aquí… -estiró un poco más el cuello de la vieja camiseta que Camus había usado para entrenar aquella tarde y repartió unos cuantos besos por el pedazo de piel que alcanzó a destapar.

-Espera… -Camus sujetó con sus manos la cabeza de Milo y lo hizo enderezarse para poder verlo de frente-. Tú también tienes –proclamó con gesto divertido tras escrutar unos segundos el rostro del griego.

-¿Sí? –preguntó con guasa.

Camus asintió y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara se aproximó a los labios de Milo donde reposaban minúsculas partículas de galleta que barrió con su lengua.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó al sentir las manos de Milo colándose por debajo de su ropa.

-Deberíamos asegurarnos de que no queda ninguna por ahí –explicó-. Sería muy molesto si se quedasen bajo la armadura.

- Asegurémonos pues… -accedió Camus.

Una tras otra las prendas fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos para terminar desperdigadas por el suelo de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por donde iban a parar.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa exploraron cada milímetro de piel; descubriendo complacidos lo intrépidas que pueden llegar a ser unas pequeñas migajas de galleta.

Lía cerró la puerta. A sus ojos seguían siendo unos críos adorables pero los que estaban en ese cuarto ahora ya no eran dos niños pequeños entregados a inocentes juegos infantiles. Ya no jugaban a Caballeros. Ahora lo eran; y en ese momento batallaban amorosamente sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

Los gemidos que llegaban a sus oídos le confirmaban que la contienda estaba en su máximo apogeo. Caminó hasta la entrada del Templo. Esa tarde ella guardaría las puertas de la Casa de Acuario para que nadie interrumpiese el juego de sus niños.

FIN

**RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS**

**_Ikari M_** : Muchas gracias *-*

¡Saludos!


End file.
